Envisioning Ghosts
by AtashiHorror
Summary: This is a story about the new Sailor Scout and her two Guardian protectors that Princess Serenity Serena has found to help her against the new threat to the Earth. First time writing so gimme reviews PLZ!


Atashi got up out of bed and stretched out, it seemed like she couldn't stretch out enough to feel any better. She glanced around her room and sighed, the same old thing every day. She trudged to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair came down to the middle of her back and she pulled it to her front to brush it out. As she slid the brush through her hair she thought back to last night. She had been out at her favorite bar with her friends in downtown Tokyo and all the sudden she had passed out. When she and her friends Kamui and Illyena had woken up, they didn't remember anything after they had just gotten their sodas and had gone to sit down at their usual table. The one thing she thought she saw was a glowing light from Illyena's leg, but she figured it had just been her eyes adjusting to everything around her again. She shook her head and snapped back to reality. She put her hair up into a bun, with strands of her hair everywhere, she didn't care how she looked today, it was just another day at school.

The phone rang and she climbed over her bed to get it. "Hello?" She picked it up and yawned as she answered.

"Hey Tashi, its Kamui. I'm outside of your house, waiting for you. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late! I'll be down in a few." She hung up the phone and pulled out her school uniform from her closet and threw it on. It was the normal sailor looking school uniform, a white short sleeve button up shirt with a purple sash around her neck. The knee length skirt was also purple with silver trim around the bottom. She dashed down the stairs in her socks and slid to the door. "Ow!" She stopped, her forehead hitting the door. She grabbed her black shoes and slipped them on, brushing herself off. She opened the door to find Kamui standing there grinning at her.

"Glad I woke you up again, aren't you?" He smirked and grabbed her hand. "We gotta run!" He took off, dragging her behind him. She ran along behind him, trying not to trip over her own feet. Then suddenly she ran into him, he had stopped in the middle of the park, his face frozen with fear.

"Ow, Kamui, why'd you stop?" She peered around him and her face went white as a sheet. In front of them stood a youma, a huge dog looking creature with six legs and razor sharp teeth. She backed up slowly, but the thing roared and she stopped dead in her tracks. "What do we do?" She whispered to Kamui

Kamui hadn't moved or said anything since he had stopped short. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He clenched his fists and looked back at Atashi slowly. He tried to talk but no words came out, he wanted to save her, but what could he do? All the sudden he dropped to the ground in pain, his ears ringing and then he heard something.

"_Kamui, save her Kamui!"_

He looked up to the sky and shook his head. How could he protect her, and where was this voice coming from. He heard the voice again, it was a woman's voice.

"_Kamui you must save her. She is Earth's last hope and you are her protector and guardian. Save her, Kamui, save her!"_

He screamed "HOW! How can I save her?" He stood up and held his hands to his head. Atashi watched from arms length away, terrified at what was going on with Kamui and the monster staring at them, growling and roaring.

"_Use the words, GUARDIAN LUCIEN TRANSFORM! You can save her then, you must save her!"_

Just then the monster started in on them and Atashi screamed and fainted. Not knowing what else to do, Kamui yelled out the words he had just been told. "GUARDIAN LUCIEN TRANSFORM!" He reached his hand out and a glass staff appeared in his hand. His clothes transformed into silver pants and a silver shirt, wrapped around him tightly, then a black cape appeared on his back and over his face appeared a black mask. His black hair was then streaked with silver stripes and then he came to, and held out his staff.

"You will not hurt her!" He yelled, aiming the larger end of the staff and the creature. Not knowing where it came from he yelled out the words "Howling Silver Wolf Attack!" From out of the staff came three ghosts of wolves, charging towards the monster, howling and then circling him, moving faster and faster. The monster screamed, Lucien covered his ears and watched, amazed at what was going on. The wolves exploded in a cloud of mist and the monster evaporated into nothing. Kamui gasped and transformed back into his normal school uniform. He spun around and fell in front of Atashi.

"Tashi?" He shook her softly and she stirred slowly.

"Wha…what happened?" She blinked and looked around. "What happened to the youma?" She shuddered.

"It's gone now, something came and scared it off." He was afraid to tell her what had just happened to him, and he was almost glad that she had fainted when he had to transform.

Suddenly the voice came again, this time he was able to take it and he kept walking to school with Atashi at his side. He said nothing he just listened.

"_Lucien, good job. I will reveal myself to you soon. Sailor NekoStar has to awaken inside of Atashi before I can though. And the other…Guardian Felicia. All I can tell you now is that you can find Felicia easier than you think, while you are transformed, and that my name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I will be waiting for you to awaken NekoStar and Felicia. Please do it soon, the world is in great peril!"_

The voice faded and Kamui frowned, trying not to show any reaction to the voice in his head. How would he awaken Sailor NekoStar and how would he find Guardian Felicia? He wanted to do it soon for his own sanity, as well as for the safety of the Earth. He couldn't wait to get out of school to work on finding the other guardian and coming up with a plan to get them both to awaken.


End file.
